Pokébola
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sakura pensaba, vagamente, sin muchas expectativas pero sí bastantes esperanzas, que tal vez, solamente tal vez, cuando Sasuke regresara a la aldea, abriría los ojos y mágicamente se enamoraría de ella para que después vivieran felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, Pokémon y Batman tampoco. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto, Game Freak y DC Comics; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de series.**

**Advertencias: Estupidez extrema.**

* * *

**POKÉBOLA**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura pensaba, vagamente, sin muchas expectativas pero sí bastantes esperanzas, que tal vez, solamente tal vez, cuando Sasuke regresara a la aldea, abriría los ojos y mágicamente se enamoraría de ella para que después vivieran felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas. Vale, la cosa sonaba un poco demasiado idiota cuando lo decía en voz alta, pero en sus pensamientos sabía la mar de bien.

Pero, como el mundo ha demostrado una y otra vez de forma incansable, los sueños no se hacen realidad siempre, y Sasuke pasaba olímpicamente de los sentimientos amorosos de Sakura incluso cuando se sentaba a su lado en Ichiraku, se encontraban en un cuarto solos o en las aguas termales mixtas más desnudos que vestidos. Es decir, ni el deseo sexual del chico Uchiha se despertaba, como si fuera un puñetero golem de piedra que no poseía libido. Sakura, cómo no, estaba desesperada después de eso.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

La respuesta vino a ella una noche, no, más bien una madrugada, cuando terminó un turno que se prolongó a quince horas en el hospital. Un incendio y muchos heridos la había mantenido cautiva allí. Aunque estaba exhausta y lo que más deseaba era morirse por uno o dos días y luego revivir, también tenía muchísima hambre, pues ya estaba cansada de los emparedados fríos de la cafetería y el café oxidado de la máquina de al lado de la estación de enfermeras del hospital.

Llegó a su casa, sabiendo que sus padres dormían como troncos y encendió la luz de la cocina con la boca hecha agua por causa de sus deliciosos pensamientos. Se le pasó por la cabeza que también necesitaba tomar un baño, pero lo aplazó. Podía vivir con la mugre. Sacó de la nevera un poco de pollo, puré de patatas y algunas verduras y frutas. Picó las primeras e hizo una ensalada llena de aderezo. Sirvió una gran jarra de agua fría y pasó a la sala, a encender el televisor y a ver sin mirar los infomerciales de las cuatro de la mañana, pues no había nada de programación que valiera la pena.

Mientras comía vio el anuncio de una aspiradora multiusos y unas sartenes milagrosas a las que no se les pegaba ni la comida más quemada en el mundo de las comidas quemadas. Pensó que todo eso eran puras fantasías y buscó el control remoto para cambiar de canal. Entonces el comercial cambió con la imagen de una esfera blanca y roja que jamás había visto en su vida, y Sakura se sintió intrigada por el anuncio.

"_La Master Ball, la nueva Pokébola fabricada por el Profesor Oak, captura a cualquier pokémon sin necesidad de luchar. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Adquiérela ya!"._

En seguida al primer intento de convencimiento de compra, siguieron unos videos de unos chicos luchando contra unos cuántos animales (o al menos eso parecía, Sakura no podía asegurar nada) y unos testimonios de entrenadores, como se hacían llamar, compartiendo su experiencia de uso de la Master Ball.

Sakura estaba un poco perdida con los términos. No sabía qué era una pokébola, cómo se usaba o para qué servía con exactitud, aunque su inteligente cerebro le dio vagas ideas sobre ello. Tampoco conocía de nada a los pokémon y mucho menos al profesor Oak, inventor de la Master Ball, pero el comercial seguía repitiendo incansablemente que comprara el producto, que atrapaba lo que sea para siempre, incluyendo mounstros de bolsillo legendarios y que obtendría un descuento del treinta por ciento más una pokédex gratis y dos Great Ball en su compra.

Y Sakura cogió el teléfono sin pensárselo mucho y realizó su compra.

La pokébola que ordenó junto con sus regalos llegaron dos semanas después de realizado el pedido. Lo cierto era que provenía de una región remota, Kanto, la cual Sakura no sabía si era un país, isla o continente, y por eso se había demorado su paquete. Ella lo abrió con avidez, desesperada por utilizar su nuevo artilugio. Se encontró con una esferita de tres centímetros de diámetro la cual creció después de tocar lo que parecía un botón en lo que presumía era el frente del objeto.

Como Sakura no quería arruinar su muy costosa nueva compra, se leyó el manual de instrucciones aunque nadie lee los manuales y, tras pensarlo relativamente poco, salió de su casa en busca de su captura.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke Uchiha vio cómo Sakura se aproximaba a él, corriendo como si una jauría de perros la persiguiera. Tenía la mirada trastornada y el chico presagió que algo malo ocurriría.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y Sakura esbozó una sonrisa enfermiza, como del Guasón de Batman.

—Oh, Saaaaasuke —canturreó su nombre y el chico sintió escalofríos sacudirle con violencia toda la columna vertebral. Su instinto le dijo que sí, que Sakura se había vuelto más loca que de costumbre y que corriera, que corriera por su vida tan rápido como pudiera, pero el chico no hizo amago de marcharse porque eso lastimaría su orgullo y le haría parecer una nenaza que huía de su compañera de equipo. Que el simple hecho de todavía estar catalogado en el rango genin ya le dolía tanto como una patada en las bolas.

—Aparta, Sakura —le ordenó, afirmándose que esa charla ya se había prolongado bastante aunque solamente habían cruzado un par de frases.

—Oh, no, Sasuke. Tú no vas a escapar.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Haruno y siguió caminando. Se le hizo extraño que Sakura no le siguiera inmediatamente después de sus palabras, pero hizo caso omiso de ello. Entonces sintió un golpecito, ligero como el de una pequeña pelotita en el hombro y todo se volvió negro de repente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura no había estado segura de si su plan funcionaría o no. Es decir, el manual de instrucciones de la Master Ball aseguraba que atrapaba todo y de todo, pero no especificaba ni para bien ni para mal algún apartado sobre ninjas renegados. Pero, alá, Sasuke estaba en la palma de su mano ahora y no podría escapar; porque sí, ahora el chico era su "pokémon" y ella sería su dueña por toda la eternidad a menos de que decidiera lo contrario y a estas alturas de su vida todos sabemos que es muy obvio que eso no sucederá.

Así que el próximo lugar en el que Sakura liberó a Sasuke momentáneamente de su prisión esférica fue en su cuarto.

Con la casa sola.

Con muchas velas alrededor.

Con un paquete de condones sobre el buró.

Y desnudo.

Oh, sí. Se iban a divertir mucho el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**Bueno, sí. Estaba viendo unas cosas sobre Pokémon X-Y y se me ocurrió esta babosada. Ya saben. Soy la reina de las babosadas. No confundir con Tsunade "reina de las babosas", por favor xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Da like a mi página en Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones y otras chucherías más.**


End file.
